Everbloom
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Draco always knew since he was young that he would be mated to her. He had dreamed of the moment when he would be able to claim her for himself. A few days before his 18th birthday, he is presented with his mate who is a princess of the Fae. As soon as they get engaged, they start to find that maybe life as a royal couple isn't as easy as they thought. *Mating fic* *Fae/Fairy fic*
1. Chapter 1

Everbloom Chapter 1

The girl's pale hands skimmed the blades of grass beneath her as she let out a laugh of pure joy as her iridescent pink wings fluttered and took her high above the flower garden.

Her candy colored hair flew up around the sides of her face as she relished the feeling flying.

It had been over a year since she had been able to fly freely around her home's large garden.

Just as she was about to pass the large oak tree on the edge of her family's property she heard her mother's voice yell up at her from below.

"Ottaline! It's time for you to get dressed! They'll be here shortly. You can't very well meet your husband to be for the first time with your wings all sweaty."

The girl sighed and shook her head with a grin resting firmly on her lips.

Today was a very special day in the Mezereti household and she knew that she needed to look extra special.

Landing gracefully down next to her mother she threw her arms around the woman's lithe figure with a girlish squeal.

"Oh mother! I can't believe I'll finally get to meet him. I've been dreaming of this moment for my whole life."

Her mother's features softened as she hugged her 18 year old daughter to her.

"Yes I know. Now come on, hurry up. I expect to see you downstairs in exactly half an hour. I want you to wear something so stunning that the Malfoy boy won't know what bloody hit him."

Placing a small kiss on her mother's cheek, Ottaline nodded and brushed a piece of her long, windswept pink hair out of her eyes before she took off running into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Her wings fluttered behind her making a whoosh of wind that knocked over several things around the house making her mother roll her eyes.

After a quick bath, she made her way into her closet trying to decide which dress would be best to meet her fiancé in.

Her nimble fingers thumbed through the hangers before she let out a gasp and a small giggle when she found the perfect one.

Taking the dress off the hanger she slipped into it and stood before her heart shaped mirror admiring how the dress fit perfectly to her slim figure.

The dress had a pink and silver ombre sparkly bodice and a full light pink sparkly skirt with small pieces of glitter woven into the tulle.

She thought that the ball gown silhouette was very fitting for meeting her future husband seeing as how she needed to reveal that not only was she was a fairy, but a fairy princess at that.

Sitting down at her vanity, she charmed her naturally pink ombre hair into cascading curls that fell down her back.

After applying some lipstick and minimal makeup, she pulled up the hem of her dress and giggled when she thought of how surprised her pureblood wizard would be when she told him that fairies hated to wear shoes and go barefoot everywhere.

A knock sounded on her door as she called a soft "come in".

Her mother appeared and let out a little shriek of astonishment at how gorgeous her princess looked.

Ottaline noted that her mother also looked radiant in a bright blue mermaid gown and with her long satin white gloves and the magnificent crown that sat on top of her long candy blue hair.

Running into her mother's arms, the young princess felt tears prick her eyes.

Her mother pulled back and waved her hand which made a large sparkling crown appear on top of her daughter's head.

Stepping back, her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she watched her daughter pull on her long white satin gloves and spun in a circle with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Oh Otty! You look absolutely stunning! I really wish your father could've been here to see you. He would've been so proud."

She said as her voice shook with emotion.

Ottaline felt the tears fall in rivers down her cheeks but quickly cast a spell to make her face dry once again.

"I miss him, mother. He was my best friend."

She whispered as her mother took her hand and led her to the door of her bedroom.

"I know, dear. All of us do."

Her mother said simply before she led her to the top of the staircase where she stopped and tilted her head to the side before her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I think they just got here! Oh my Goddess! Can we please go downstairs and meet them now?"

Ottaline rambled out making her mother laugh with amusement.

Nodding, the Queen turned and shot her a knowing look before she descended the stairs.

"Behave yourself, child. I'll go announce your grand entrance."

The young princess fiddled with the tulle of her dress and was practically jumping with nervous energy.

A few moments later she heard murmurs of voices before her mother called up the stairs.

"Lord Draco Malfoy, I am happy to introduce my daughter. Princess Ottaline Nicola Mezereti!"

Floating gracefully down the stairs, Ottaline felt colorful sparks fly off of her wings as they fluttered with a new, strong energy.

When she reached the last step she froze as her breath caught in her throat.

There, in front of her was the most handsome wizard she had ever seen.

His eyes widened when he met her gaze and his mouth dropped open as he shakily reached out and took her hand to raise it to his lips before dipping low in a deep bow.

"You're Majesty. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been dreaming of this day since I was a small child. May I have the great honor of joining you for a light afternoon lunch?"

His aristocratic drawl sent shivers down her spine as she nodded and raised her hand and threaded her fingers through his platinum locks.

"You will never leave my side again? Is that understood?"

She whispered as his eyes searched her own before he pulled her close and nuzzled his nose against her own.

"Darling, not even death's cold hands can pull me away from your side. I'm yours, forever and always."

He said before his lips smashed onto hers and sparks of rainbow magic glittered down around them entwining their souls together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Everbloom Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V.

Stunned. Taken. Kidnapped by the feel of her gaze.

He had heard the fairy tales of what she was like ever since he could understand them.

Draco had questioned and scoffed at the stories always making his parents quite cross.

But it wasn't until now as he stood here before her that he knew every legend and story was true.

He was marrying a fairy.

And not just any fairy but a fairy princess at that.

The way her wings sparkled and glistened in the light of the chandelier as they sat at the dining room table made his heart tremble within the cavities in his chest.

The blonde wizard could barely touch his food as he watched his soon to be fiancé and her mother command the room.

He could tell that even his parents thought very highly of the royal family and hung off of every word that they said.

Suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts when his father nudged his elbow none too gently.

"Draco do stop daydreaming. The Queen has asked you a question. It would be in your best interest to answer."

He turned to face the Queen as she gave him an understanding smile.

"Lord Draco, I was going to ask if you have been told of the changes that you will go through once you are married and mated to the Princess."

Draco shook his head as he glanced over at the Princess who nodded in reassurance.

"No Your Majesty I am afraid I do not. If you could I would love to hear about them."

The Queen smiled and nodded as she leaned forward and met his stormy grey eyes.

"Well, Lord Draco, in a few moments you will be entering the Sacred Circle where both you and my daughter will take an Unbreakable Vow and swear that you will court each other with the end of your courtship being marriage. As soon as the Unbreakable Vow is made, you will begin the engagement ritual that will seal your bond and make it so you will take on the form of a fairy permanently as soon as you place the Courtship Ring on Ottaline's finger. Ottaline will surround you both with flowers creating a new circle that is just for the two of you. When you step inside the circle, she will slip the mate to her Courtship Ring on your finger and you two will become one with one another. You will be able to hear each other's thoughts, read each other's emotions and build a connection that is far better than any you could make with a human. Your bond will grow and you will become close. Once your bond has reached its peak, you will have a wedding on the first night of the full moon in three months. Then after the wedding you will mate with my daughter and become the half of each other's souls forever. You two are expected in time to produce multiple heirs so the royal line can continue. When I pass on or cannot do my duties as the Queen of the fairy realm, Ottaline and you will become the next King and Queen to rule until your final breath."

Draco let out the breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding as he tried to process the gigantic load of information that he had just been given.

Glancing over at Ottaline, he felt like he had just awoken from a dream.

He never realized how sacred and monumental this entire union would be.

If you asked him, he'd say that it sounded quite exhausting really.

Deciding to floo call Blaise and Theo as soon as he got home, he plastered the trademark Malfoy smile on his face and hoped that he could have more time to process everything later.

"That sounds incredible, you're Majesty. It also sounds like a big undertaking for someone such as myself. May I ask why you chose me to fill such a huge role in your kingdom and your daughter's life?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ottaline's smile falter before she began poking at the asparagus on her plate.

The Queen smiled in understanding as she placed her hand on top of his much larger one in an act of comfort.

"I know it is a lot to take in, Lord Draco but I trust you can and will fulfill your destiny as King of our realm and my daughter's mate. The things that seem impossible right now will pale in comparison to the joy that you will find in having a true mate. Your match with my daughter was foretold far before either of you were a thought in your parents mind. No one else can take your place, Draco. It has to be you. It was always meant to be you. You were chosen because of your family linage as the strongest magical family in the Wizarding World and one of the oldest. Your family has shown great promise to be able to ascend beyond your wildest dreams. Though it may not make sense to you now, I promise you one day it will."

Draco gave a heavy sigh as he dropped his gaze to the table in front of him.

The Princess was definitely beautiful, but was she really worth going through all this trouble for?

Looking up he met her blue eyes from across the table and that was when he knew.

Yes, yes she was.

After they finished dinner, everyone sat in the living room of the Mezereti manor quietly talking to one another.

Well, at least their parents were talking to one another.

Draco and Ottaline merely sat across from each other beside their parents and stared at each other like they were daring someone to make the first move.

Finally, both sets of parents stood as The Queen pointed in the direction of the garden.

"It is time. Everyone please follow me."

Draco and Ottaline followed their parents out into the massive back yard of the manor and were led down a long dirt path that twisted and turned throughout the garden.

All of sudden, Draco heard his parents gasp and as he turned to look at what they saw; he too let out a little noise of surprise.

In the middle of a little grove at the end of the path was a glowing enchanted circle that pulsed a bright gold when the Queen and the Princess stepped towards it.

The Queen started reciting a long chant in what Draco could only guess was the language of the Fae and before his very eyes he watched the circle open just enough to let them all enter.

As soon as they were within the circle, Draco and Ottaline stood in the very middle while the Queen and Draco's parents stood off to the side.

"Children, the time has come for you to vow your commitment to one another. Please join hands while I cast the spell."

Draco awkwardly grabbed Ottaline's hands and stared into her eyes as their hands began to glow and a blinding light wrapped itself around them.

With a nod from the Queen, Ottaline was the first to recite the vow.

"Lord Draco Malfoy, I swear to you that I will not only enter the courting process with you but I shall also marry you when the time comes. I promise to produce your heirs and accept the future that the Goddess has laid out for us. If I chose to break this vow, I swear that I will give up my life as payment for the end of our sacred union. In the name of the Goddess, Blessed Be."

Draco's hands shook slightly as he met his bride to be's eyes and repeated the same vow.

Once the vow was sealed Ottaline stepped back and fluttered around him in a circle as magic flowers began to encase them both in their own private moment.

Ottaline carefully flitted to the ground and waved her hand making a small golden box with jeweled flowers encased in the metal appear in the palm of her hand.

When she opened the box Draco was surprised to see two rings laying amongst the pink satin.

Taking his hand she gently slid one of them onto his finger and he watched as it shrunk down in size to fit snuggly against his skin.

"This ring is the symbol of my commitment as your mate. I promise that never will you walk this world alone."

Draco found that he was touched by her sincere words and felt his eyes start to mist over when he took the second ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"This ring is the symbol of my commitment as your mate. I promise to protect you, care for you and one day fill you with our sons and daughters."

Once they had exchanged the rings, Ottaline looked up at her mate through her lashes.

The blonde wizard was confused for a moment but his eyes suddenly widened in realization as he let out a deep chuckle.

Yup. This was where they were supposed to kiss.

Wrapping his arms around his mate's small frame he pulled her flush against his chest before smashing his lips down onto her own in a dance of pure want and need.

After a moment Draco cried out as he fell to his knees and crouched low as an excruciating pain started shooting up his spine.

Ottaline dropped down to her knees beside him and held his head in her lap as his very own set of wings sprouted from his skin.

With a loud scream Draco extended his wings as the magic of the Fae spread throughout his body before sending him into oblivion as his sight faded into darkness.

The last thing he saw was his mate's teary eyes looking down at him with a guilty expression.

The last thought he had was he wished he could get rid of that look on her face.

As the magic of the Fae fell like rain around them, the two mates became one as their souls entwined forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Everbloom Chapter 3

It had been two days since her mate had been transformed into his true form.

And never for one moment did she stray from his side.

She lay beside him in his bed at the Malfoy Manor and had refused to move from her spot.

Narcissa and her mother had come often to check on her and told her that Draco would want her to eat, shower and sleep.

But what they said didn't matter at all to her.

Right here when she could watch her mate's chest go up and down with every breath was where she needed to be.

It was about 8:00 in the morning and she found herself counting the ceiling tiles on the ceiling of Draco's room.

She was starving and in desperate need of a shower seeing as how she hadn't changed out of her engagement attire at all.

Laying among the satin and tulle, she felt herself begin to doze off but just as she was about to fall off into a dreamless abyss, a knock sounded on the bedroom door and it opened to reveal two boys that were her age and her soon to be father in law.

She sat up quickly and tried to smooth the tulle of her skirt but gave up trying as she watched the boys eyes widen to comical proportions as they took in her beauty.

Without a second thought, she cast a wandless glamour spell over her wings; hoping that the boys would stop staring.

When Lucius saw her expression he walked slowly over the bed and took a seat next to her.

She and Draco's father had gotten along almost immediately as soon as they had met and they had become close.

"Ottaline. I'm surprised to see that you're awake. I checked in a few hours ago and you were sound asleep. If you don't mind, I would like to introduce you to Draco's best friends. They wanted to check on Draco and meet the girl who's stolen his heart."

She glanced over to the two boys and then up at Lucius as she gave him a sad look.

"I'll be staying here until he wakes up. I don't think it's right for him to be alone when I'm the one who caused his pain in the first place."

Lucius looked genuinely surprised as he watched the girl that had become like a daughter to him crumble right before his eyes.

"Darling Ottaline, don't say such things. You were never the cause of Draco's transformation. You know as well as I do that he was destined for this life since the beginning of time. If you do not believe me I suggest you refer to your books from the Fae Kingdom. As for taking care of Draco while he is incapable of taking care of himself, I believe that is exactly why Mr. Zambini and Mr. Nott have come."

Her shoulders slumped when she realized he was right but it didn't mean that she couldn't still sulk about it.

Reaching up to the top of her head, she removed her crown and sent it back into its box as she raked a hand through her greasy hair and looked up at the two boys with a firm resolve to still stay with Draco no matter what.

The tan, dark haired boy bowed deeply to her before stepping forward and offering her his hand.

"You're Majesty, my name is Count Blaise Zambini and I am here to offer you my assistance in taking care of Draco and anything else you may need. Please don't hesitate to come to me if there's anything you require."

She shook his hand and nodded as he stepped back.

The tall, lean brunette approached her next and bowed deeply before fixing a cocky smile on his face and raising her hand to his lips.

Lucius and Blaise gave him a death glare as he held up his hands in surrender.

"What? Can you blame me? She's gorgeous."

He drawled making her quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Gorgeous and taken."

She said as she fixed him with a glare of her own.

"Easy princess. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. The name's Lord Theodore Nott and I am also here to assist you in whatever you need. I also came to make sure Drake hasn't bloody keeled over from your stunning beauty."

Lucius rolled his eyes before looking down at her.

"Perhaps you should go bathe and change into clean clothes before breakfast. It will be served in the main dining room. I expect to see you there in 20 minutes. And don't even try and argue with me dear. I know for a fact that Draco would not want his mate to be smelly and starving."

Ottaline's mouth dropped open before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from all of them.

"I can't believe you just said that. I am NOT smelly and food can wait."

Blaise and Theo let out a chuckle as Lucius quirked an eyebrow at her childish behavior.

"Ottaline Nicola Mezereti, you go bathe and change into a new outfit right this instant. If you are not downstairs within the time that I have allowed you will be working in the gardens with the gnomes this afternoon."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked between the three men before she rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed.

"Fine! I'll go bloody make myself presentable. Honestly, you all are driving me mad!"

She growled as she stormed out of the room where she could hear all of them still laughing and poking fun at her.

Narcissa and Lucius had prepared a room for her here at the manor and as soon as she stepped inside, she felt herself exhale for the first time since before two days ago.

She pulled off her dress and took out the bobby pins in her messy hair and slipped into a sunflower yellow robe.

Finally feeling comfortable, she opened the French doors leading out to her private balcony and stepped out onto the cold marble.

Looking out over the property she realized she never had really gotten to see much of it since they had arrived.

She duly noted that Narcissa must have a love for gardening based on the numerous flower beds that were sprawled all over the massive lawn.

Ottaline wished she could stay the entire day out here on the balcony hiding away from the world but knowing that Lucius meant business when he said something, she reluctantly made her way back inside.

After a fairly long bath, she discarded her robe onto her bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on a dark green sweater and a pair of skinny jeans.

Taking one last look in the mirror she padded out into the hall and down the stairs where she found Blaise and Theo waiting for her.

"Oh my. It seems you do own something other than large cupcake dresses. I kind of like the muggle casual look on you."

Theo said as he linked arms with her while Blaise chuckled and followed behind them.

Giving a shrug she nodded and gave them both a small smile.

"I really do like muggle clothing sometimes. It's nice to relax in something other than as you say, big cupcake dresses."

Blaise sent her a curious look as they entered the long hallway leading to the dining room.

"So was the engagement ceremony the first time you've ever met Drake or have you two been in cahoots all along?"

She shook her head as they walked into the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them.

"Yes, the engagement ceremony was the first time we had met. Both of us since we were small children were told fairy tales of sorts about one another to build up the anticipation of us meeting when we came of age. I have to say, he is different than what I expected."

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look as Lucius greeted them and helped her into her seat.

Narcissa leaned over and patted her hand gently as she gave her a proud smile.

"I am so relieved to see you out of that blasted room finally. I know you're beginning to fall for my son but I draw the line when your emotions keep you from living even when he is not capable of being at your side 24/7."

Ottaline gave a hesitant smile back as their food appeared in front of them and they began to eat.

"I really wanted to stay but Lucius is quite persuasive when he wants to be."

She said as she shot Lucius a look making Narcissa let out an airy laugh.

"Oh yes. I do know what you mean. Now please, fill your plate to the brim. I swear you've started to waste away after not eating for so long. I do not want my daughter in law to be sticks and bones in her wedding dress. Merlin only knows what society will think."

Noticing her discomfort, Blaise changed the topic of conversation to one that was much more likable.

"So princess, the school year at Hogwarts is starting in a few days. I can only assume that you will be attend along with the rest of us. Do you know what house you think you will be sorted into?"

Ottaline's face lit up at the mention of Hogwarts as she gave him a breathtaking smile.

"Oh yes. I'll be attending with all of you. I'll be in the 8th year class since I've been tutored at home all this time. My mother has always said I would be a Hufflepuff, but since I'm Draco's mate I really hope that I'll be placed in Slytherin."

Theo chuckled as he swallowed a mouthful of steamed rice.

"Hmmm…A badger and a snake together. That would definitely be a sight to see."

Blaise nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No worries, princess. Rest assured that you will most definitely be placed into Slytherin with the rest of us. There's no way you can be mated to Draco and not be a snake. It takes a certain kind of girl to be able to handle a serpent's charm."

She nodded, grateful that Draco's friends thought her worthy enough to be with the rest of the purebloods.

Lucius caught her eye from across the table with amusement dancing in his midnight blue orbs.

"I do believe that Otty will be one of the most down to earth Slytherin's Hogwarts seen in a while. I doubt that she will get caught up in the stupid drama that girl's your age usually create with one another. I think this year will be quite promising for all of you."

Blaise and Theo nodded as Ottaline blushed a deep red at Lucius's praises.

The rest of lunch was filled with Blaise and Theo telling her all about Hogwarts and everything that had happened before she had met Draco with Narcissa and Lucius throwing in little comments every now and then.

She could tell that they were all proud of their pureblood heritage but didn't hold the same prejudices that they did during the war.

The thought of being in the place that Voldemort had been in sent shivers down her spine but she was nonetheless very thrilled about starting school with all her new friends.

Just as breakfast was about to be finished, a loud explosion was heard coming from upstairs and their eyes widened when a maid came shrieking down the stairs and into the dining room, her eyes wild and frightened.

"He's awake! Young Master Draco is awake and he's incredibly volatile. I fear he's going to blast through the entire upstairs!"

Everyone shared a look before Ottaline raced for the stairs and towards her mate who needed her.

Blaise shook his head as they all got out their wands and made their way towards the commotion.

"Well this is certainly bound to be a rather exciting afternoon."

Theo eyes widened as curses barreled down the steps.

"That is if we survive till the afternoon."


	4. Chapter 4

Everbloom Chapter 4

Ottaline ran up the stairs two steps at a time and rounded the corner where she narrowly dodged a curse that whizzed by her.

Steeling herself to face her very frightened and angry mate, she magically put a safety shield around herself before slowly making her way to the end of the hall.

There she found Draco in his room standing in front of a mirror with the remnants of destruction all around him.

Right between Draco's shoulder blades were massive lime green iridescent wings that fluttered nervously as he stared at himself with a shocked expression.

Carefully, she stepped around piles of broken glass and wood from the floor boards and approached her mate while still keeping her magical shield firmly in place.

"Draco?" She said hesitantly as he quickly turned around and flashed her a relieved smile.

"I woke up and you were nowhere to be found." He said as she made the shield disappear before going into his open arms.

"I'm sorry, love. Your father and the boys wanted me to leave you so I could shower and eat something." She murmured as he began to kiss her all over her face.

"Mmm…I was so worried. I thought something might have happened to you. I didn't even realize I was in the manor until just now." He said as he pulled her close.

"Oh no. I was fine. I just hadn't left your side since two days ago." She said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Draco stopped for a moment and pulled back so he could look her in the eyes.

"You didn't leave me once? You should've at least left for food and to bathe, darling." He said as he scanned her body in concern.

"I'm alright, I promise. Your family has been taking very good care of me since we arrived here. Your friends Blaise and Theo are here as well. We all were worried about when you would wake up." She said as he rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Of course my family took good care of you. That's what they're bloody supposed to do seeing as how you are now part of the family. And I can guess what Blaise and Theo have been up to. Really, love you didn't need to worry about me. I was fine. Just resting is all." He said gently as she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, all that matters now is that you're awake and you no longer are sending curses flying past me." She said as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, love! I didn't realize you were out there. I just…sort of lost it when I woke up and you weren't by my side. I guess I've become rather possessive. Is that a trait of me being your mate?" He said as he gave her a sheepish look.

"Yes, it is. And believe me we are all grateful that you are alive and well." Someone said from behind him them.

When they turned towards the door they saw that Draco's parents, Blaise, Theo and her mother were standing in the doorway.

"You're just experiencing a bit of an influx in your magic since you've just transformed. Give it a couple of days and it'll settle back down. We'll start working on your control tomorrow morning." The Queen said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Narcissa looked relieved that her son was awake but that look quickly turned into anger as she looked around at what used to be the second floor of their house.

"Draco Malfoy! As soon as this is over you will clean every inch of this floor until everything is exactly the way it was before. I will NOT have you acting up in this house again, do you understand?" She said as she glared at him.

Draco blushed and scratched his head awkwardly about being yelled at by his mother in front of his mate.

He muttered a quiet yes and then a sorry before Blaise and Theo burst their way into the room.

"Nice wings, sparkles!" Blaise said as he flicked Draco's wing making him tense and let out a growl.

"Oh my God you're a fucking fairy!" Theo laughed as Draco's eyes narrowed in anger.

The next thing they knew, Draco had long green vines shooting out of his palm as they wound themselves tightly around Blaise and Theo would looked shocked to say the least.

Ottaline put a hand on his arm making him look down at her and she let out a yelp when she saw that his eyes were now a bright emerald green and that he seemed like he was actually speaking to the plants.

"That's enough, Draco." Her mother scolded as she waved a hand and the vines disappeared.

Blaise and Theo fell to the floor in a mess of limbs as Lucius looked mildly impressed.

But his proud smirk was quickly turned into a reprimanding glare when his wife shot him a peeved look.

"It seems as though you're a garden fairy." The Queen said as Ottaline cheered and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that my son who was one of the most feared Death Eaters in the Dark Army has now turned into a GARDEN FAIRY?" Lucius drawled making Blaise chuckle but one look from Draco shut him up.

His mate's mother didn't seem to be bothered by his father's outburst at all but instead gave him a gentle smile in response.

"Oh yes. He is indeed a garden fairy. He's a very powerful one too. Only the most powerful fairies can have abilities such as his. My daughter's abilities are similar." She said as everyone looked to Ottaline who stood in deep thought.

Draco brushed a piece of her long pink hair out of her eyes and asked the question that everyone was wondering about.

"And what type of fairy are you, love?" He asked gently as she smiled and held out the palm of her hand.

Her hand began to glow bright pink as a feeling of love and warmth went through their bodies.

Draco felt pleasure stir deep in his belly and had to bite back a moan as she turned her abilities towards him.

She placed her hand on his heart and he was instantly overcome with her love for him.

"I'm a fairy of love. I can control people's emotions and make them calm when they're stressed. I can also make them fall in love with me if I so choose. But as for us, I can create the most wonderful pleasure that you will ever feel on our wedding night."

She giggled as his cheeks blushed a bright red and Theo gave an awkward cough that sounded something like "get a room."

"Well, that's alright but you can save all of that nonsense for your wedding night." Lucius drawled as his eyes flitted between the two fairies.

Narcissa and the Queen nodded in agreement.

"Right now I think that you should clean up this mess. Otty dear you can help your mate. The rest of us will give you two your privacy." The Queen said as they all turned and left the room.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking both of his mate's hands in his own.

"Terribly sorry about the mess, love. Some quick cleaning spells should get everything back into order again." He said as she nodded and pecked his lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You take that side of the wing, and I'll take this side of the wing." Ottaline said cheerfully as they both began to rebuild the second floor of the manor.

After an hour or so they were finished and Ottaline found herself sitting in her mate's lap while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Draco's transformation had been a whirlwind of excitement, but she was looking forward to when things quieted down and they could start planning their wedding.

Draco seemed to be having the same idea because he pulled back to give her a curious look.

"So now that I'm a fairy and we're engaged, what should we do about this whole wedding thing?" He asked as she giggled and shook her head.

"Well, my mother has already put together a list of what needs to happen. All we have to do is just go along with it." She said as he nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised you're not going to help her plan it. Usually girls are obsessed with that special day." He said as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ottaline's lips puckered in a sour expression making him laugh loudly.

"I hate planning anything. She can just plan everything and tell us what to do. The only thing I want a say about is my dress and where we go for our honeymoon." She said as his face turned into a thoughtful expression.

"Honeymoon…Merlin I can't believe I'm getting married." He said as she nodded and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I know. It's like one day we were normal teenagers and the next we're getting engaged and married in three months." She said wistfully as he turned and looked down at her with a smile.

"But I'm glad I'm marrying you, you little sweetheart." He cooed to her as she blushed and he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

Their lips molded together perfectly as he gentle scooped her up into his arms and laid her down onto the soft linens of his bed.

Ottaline gasped when he got on top of her and straddled her hips before pulling her close to once again show her how much he already adored her.

After an hour of making out, Ottaline snuggled up to Draco as he welcomed her into his loving arms.

"This is going to be a good life." She whispered as he turned on his side to face her.

"No, darling. This is going to be an extraordinary life." He breathed as they continued to hold each other until they drifted into a heavy and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Everbloom Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all. I apologize for it being so long since I've updated this story. I'm currently in the process of updating all of my stories and I assure you that even though the updates may be a tad slow, they will always come. What are you thinking about Fairy Draco? I really like portraying him in a somewhat softer image. I definitely like the direction this story is heading.-MoonlitShadow

The early morning light trickled in from the windows in Draco's bedroom as Ottaline slowly opened her eyes and let out a sleepy yawn.

She looked around the room and realized that she and Draco must've fallen asleep together last night after cleaning the entire wing.

Looking about the room she took in its dark green walls and dark hardwood floors.

The room suited her mate.

From what she could tell already, he seemed to be the more serious type yet had a playful side when his loved ones were around.

Carefully detangling herself from his arms she tiptoed over to the window and pulled back the curtain to look out over the garden.

It was a beautiful sight that greeted her as she took in its lush green grass and large array of magical and non-magical flowers.

Trees lined the property and she could barely make out a forest in the very back behind the large stone wall that kept out any unwanted visitors.

Her smile grew larger when she noticed a pool with a waterfall and a covered gazebo that sat near the entrance to the gardens.

"Do you like it?"

She jumped when she heard Draco's raspy voice from behind her.

Turning around quickly she nodded excitedly and came back to bed to join him in an early morning embrace.

"Good. I thought you would."

He said sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes before placing a sound kiss on her lips.

Ottaline blushed and kissed him back making him smile happily as they pulled apart.

"You have a really nice home, Draco."

She said as Draco nodded and ran his fingers through her pink locks.

"Indeed. It has served many purposes over the years, but I'd like to think it makes a fine home."

He said as his eyes scanned her features.

Ottaline nodded and tilted her head to the side in a questioning look.

"Have you lived here since you were a child?"

She asked as she watched a dark glint come over his eyes before disappearing completely.

Draco pulled away and got out of bed before making his way towards the bathroom.

"I have."

He said simply as he studied her with an unreadable expression.

Before she could respond, he closed the bathroom door and she heard the lock click into place before the sound of the shower started.

Her brows furrowed as she kept her eyes on the bathroom door where her mate had just disappeared.

What was that all about?

Then again it just reminded her of how little she really knew about her mate.

She had only been told general details about him.

Never anything substantial.

She wondered about his response to her question and hoped that she hadn't upset him.

Looking away from the bathroom door, she took a deep breath and let it out before climbing out of bed and heading over to the dresser where she proceeded to change into jeans and t shirt.

As she brushed her hair neatly back into place, she heard the shower run for a few minutes before shutting off and a moment of silence before Draco emerged with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

She jumped and dropped her brush making it clatter to the floor as she stopped and openly stared at her mate whose muscular, pale chest greeted her and thoughts of what was beneath his towel circled in her mind.

She let out a little noise of discomfort before quickly turning away with a fierce blush firmly settled on her cheeks.

She had never seen a man in such a way before and she wasn't sure she wanted to now.

She was surprised though when Draco crossed the room and came over to her with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, love? You look a bit flushed."

He said as he took in her flushed cheeks and averted gaze.

She nodded frantically without saying a word making his brows furrow before they shot towards the ceiling.

"Have you ever seen a man naked before?"

He asked as a slow smirk spread across his thin lips.

Ottaline shook her head firmly and yelped when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed himself up against her.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt a large bulge against her bottom.

Draco's hot breath fanned across her ear as he whispered into it smoothly.

"Do you feel that love? That's what you do to me. And one day soon, I will be nestling it deep into you."

He said as she let out a squeak before practically falling over.

His strong arms stayed wrapped around her waist as he easily caught her and held her close.

Nuzzling his nose against her reddened cheeks, he laughed quietly.

"Soon, my little mate. You'll be mine soon enough."

He practically purred before releasing her.

Ottaline's breath came out in heavy pants as she noticed a thin layer of sweat start to accumulate on her forehead.

Her lower regions clenched deliciously making her stumble slightly as she tried and failed to stand on her own.

Draco's laughter filled the room as he took hold of her once more and steadied her before heading back to the bathroom.

She had barely noticed that at some point in time he had grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt and was about to get dressed.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, she leaned herself up against the dresser and let out a large breath.

She hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath and now that she was alone she found herself to be completely in awe of her mate.

How one man could make her feel so many things at once, she had no idea.

But she loved it.

She felt her heart race in her chest and smiled knowing that her mate could probably hear it from the other side of the bathroom door.

Closing her eyes tight, she listened carefully and was able to hear her mate's heart as it beat steadily in his chest.

The sound made her smile grow even wider as she sighed happily before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She greeted her mother, Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise and Theo and sat down to get a head start on her meal.

A few minutes later, her mate swaggered into the room looking very pleased with himself.

Shooting her a sneaky sideways glance he kissed his mother on the cheek and greeted the others before taking his place by her side.

"So I trust you two slept well."

Narcissa said as she took a sip of her morning tea.

"Oh I bet they slept amazing, Mrs. Malfoy."

Theo teased as he wagged his eyebrows at them from across the table.

Lucius swatted the back of his head as Blaise, Narcissa and the Queen rolled their eyes.

Draco smirked as Ottaline pointedly ignored them all with a fierce blush still firmly in place on her cheeks.

"I hope you two are prepared because we have a long day ahead of us."

Narcissa said as she looked between Draco and Ottaline who looked up from her plate with a questioning look.

"Otty dear, your mother and I are taking you shopping for your wedding dress. And Draco, you and your father are going to get your dress robes fitted properly."

She said as both Draco and Ottaline nodded in understanding.

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look.

"And where are we going?"

Blaise asked between a large mouthful of egg.

Narcissa shot him a look that clearly stated he was being rude.

"You two are going home. Draco and Ottaline don't need any added distractions today. We have an entire wedding to plan and not much time to get it done."

She said firmly as Blaise and Theo let out sounds of disappointment.

Draco discreetly squeezed Ottaline's hand underneath the table as she shot him an excited smile.

She couldn't wait to see where they were going for wedding dress shopping and hoped that she'd find the perfect one to marry Draco in.

Her mother gave her a radiant smile from across the table and pulled her aside once they had finished.

"Otty dear, please get your things and meet me in the drawing room. I have something of importance to discuss with you."

She said as Ottaline nodded and headed upstairs to get her things.

Draco was in the room as soon as she came in and gave her a questioning look.

"What was that all about?"

He asked as she shrugged before stuffing her wand into her cloak and slipping it over her shoulders.

"I have no idea. She told me that she had something she wanted to talk to me about."

She said as Draco nodded in understanding.

She made to walk out of the room, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a tight embrace before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I hope you find the perfect dress, my little mate. And please don't mind my mother. She can be a tad overbearing sometimes."

He said quietly as she giggled and gave him one more kiss goodbye before heading off to the drawing room.

When she arrived, she found her mother sitting on the sofa with what looked like a letter in her hand.

Ottaline took a seat beside her as her mother read the letter again before addressing her.

"It seems that a few of Draco's old classmates would like to be included in your bridal party. Specifically some of the young ladies he goes to Hogwarts with. I was wondering how you felt about having them as your bridesmaids?"

She asked as she waited for Ottaline's reaction.

Ottaline paused for a moment before looking up at her mother with a concerned look.

"Who are these girls? And how do they know Draco?"

She asked as her mother nodded and handed her the letter.

Ottaline scanned the letter noticing that it was from several of the prominent British magical families petitioning to be in her bridal party.

She was unsure of how they had received word that they were getting married but one look from her mother told her that it had probably already been released to the public.

There was a list of names at the bottom of the letter and she scanned over them not recognizing any of the girls.

A sense of panic filled her as she thought about how these girls might've known her mate and why they might want to be in her bridal party now.

She pursed her lips together in distaste as her mother sat quietly gauging her reaction.

"I suppose the list isn't to your liking then?"

She asked as Ottaline shrugged in response.

"I don't know any of them or how they know Draco. It does make me slightly uncomfortable having strangers as my bridesmaids."

She said as her mother nodded in understanding.

"I'll see what I can do."

She said simply before she got up and led them from the room.

A feeling of unease settled in the pit of Ottaline's stomach as she wondered just who these girls could be and what they wanted with her and Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Everbloom Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all. I know I've been gone awhile but I'm back now and excited to continue the story as we have been. So without further ado, let's continue.-MoonlitShadow

Narcissa let out a shriek of surprise and joy when Ottaline came prancing out of the bridal store's dressing rooms in a royal blue mermaid tulle bridal gown.

She was all smiles as she twirled happily in front of the mirror making both Narcissa and the Queen weep with happiness.

"Oh Merlin darling! It's gorgeous!"

Her mother cried as Narcissa jumped up from her chair and ran up onto the pedestal to give her a hug.

"It's so chic and refreshing, darling. Absolutely no one will be expecting something quite like it!"

She praised as Ottaline hugged her back with pride.

"We'll take it!"

She said happily to the shop keeper who nodded and helped her step down off of the pedestal.

"She's going to be the talk of the town in that little number."

Narcissa said as she leaned over to the Queen.

The Queen nodded in agreement as the two giddy women went about gossiping about their daughter's highly fashionable wedding gown and how it would most definitely make the Daily Prophet.

Ottaline carefully slipped out of her new dress and handed it over to the shop keeper so they could pay and begin the process of setting up appointments for alterations.

Once she was dressed in her normal clothes, she made her way out of the dressing room and over to her mother and new mother in law who were all smiles as they paid for her dress.

"300,000 galleons is nothing for a piece this exquisite."

Narcissa commented as the Queen nodded in agreement.

Ottaline barely glanced at the price of the dress already being so used to buying expensive things.

Once they had finishing paying, the shop keeper pulled out a piece of parchment and began looking up dates for her alterations fittings.

"Hmm…Well since the dress is a tad big on you and you did say you wanted to add more crystals to the bustier, I would suggest at least two to three more fittings before the big day."

She mused as they all nodded in agreement.

"How about you come by next Saturday and we can do the first fitting and begin figuring out what you want exactly?"

The shop keeper asked as Ottaline looked over at her mother who nodded her consent.

"Absolutely! It's never too early to start the process."

She said as Narcissa wholeheartedly agreed.

Ottaline too nodded with a smile firmly planted on her lips as they left the shop and made their way down the main street of Diagon Alley.

As soon as they stepped out onto the busy streets, they were almost immediately cornered by a bunch of Daily Prophet reporters and photographers.

Ottaline and the two mothers stopped to pose and do a small photo op before making their way to the restaurant that Narcissa had made reservations for them for lunch.

"Oh you looked absolutely stunning in that last photo!"

Narcissa exclaimed as they entered the five star wizarding restaurant.

"Thank you, Cissa. I really enjoy putting on a show every now and then."

Ottaline replied as she smiled up at the older woman.

She really was happy and very pleased about how well she and Draco's mother had been bonding and getting along so far.

It really was like it was meant to be.

As soon as they were seated and looking at the menus, a waitress approached their table.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there is a floo call for you in the lounge. The second party requests that you speak with them immediately."

She said as Ottaline and her mother looked over at Narcissa with a confused look.

Narcissa shrugged and got up from the table to take the call.

"Please excuse me ladies. I'll just go see what all this is about."

She said as she excused herself and left with the waitress.

Ottaline thought it was odd for Narcissa to get such an important floo call during their time out together, but shrugged it off when she saw that her mother wasn't all that concerned.

A few moments later Narcissa returned looking a bit upset as she rejoined them.

Ottaline and her mother had already ordered appetizers and Narcissa signaled for the waitress to place her own order.

"What on earth was that about?"

The Queen asked as Narcissa shook her blonde locks with a look of distaste.

"Apparently, one of the young ladies whom Draco used to be involved with disapproves of your engagement and is trying to petition the Ministry for a loophole of some kind to break it."

She said making Ottaline and her mother wear identical looks of shock and horror.

"She what?!"

Ottaline screeched loudly making both her mother and Narcissa shush her.

"Yes, I too was quite appalled. I flooed Lucius as soon as I heard. He and Draco are awfully upset with the girl and her family."

She said in a hushed tone while looking around the restaurant at the other customers.

"Apparently the girl's family believes that we had already promised them that Draco and the girl would marry, which is absolutely absurd."

Narcissa continued as her voice became hard and cold.

The Queen had a grim expression on her face as Ottaline looked between the two women in complete panic.

"So is there a chance that she could break off our engagement without our consent?"

Ottaline stuttered out making both women look at her in concern.

Narcissa shook her head firmly and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"There is no way to break off an engagement between a wizard and his intended. Especially one that is already soul bound to his fiancé. And this is not just any engagement darling. You are royalty in our world which rules far above whatever the Ministry may try and do."

She said as she noticed the Queen relax slightly.

Ottaline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Some girl was trying to ruin her engagement to Draco.

Her breath became small pants until it was so uneven that her vision began to blur.

"Darling are you alright?"

The Queen asked as she and Narcissa looked on in concern.

Ottaline didn't answer but instead turned ghastly pale before passing out altogether creating practically a riot in the restaurant.

Her mother let out a scream as Narcissa called for help.

It was complete madness as they tried and failed to revive her.

Within minutes St. Mungo's was called and minutes later Ottaline was rushed to the wizarding hospital for treatment.

Little did she and Draco know, the madness had only just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Everbloom Chapter 7

A/N: So things are starting to get a bit exciting for Ottie and Draco. Woo! On with the show!-MoonlitShadow

 _ **Hogsmeade 2:00 pm.**_

Draco was having a rather good time being out with his father as they tried on different dress robes. Currently his father had on a deep purple set of robes and Draco a dark green version of the same ones. The shop keeper was having an awfully hard time keeping up with the Malfoy men's changing tastes in attire, but it was no matter because they had all the money in the world to spend making them prime customers. "What do you think father? Shall I go with the dark green or the lighter green?" Draco drawled as he spun in front of the mirror. His father regarded him silently for a moment before shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively. "Don't go with green, my boy. It hardly does anything for the occasion." He drawled in his expert tone as Draco nodded in agreement. Taking off the robes and throwing them off to the side, he beckoned the shop keeper forward to try on yet another set in a different color. The shop keeper sighed but was already used to years of serving the picky Malfoy men. "Almost as bad as the Lady Malfoy…" He muttered to himself making Lucius quirk an eyebrow in his direction. "We Malfoy men must wear the latest fashions at all times. We uphold the aristocracy in this society after all." He drawled in a rather regal tone making the shop keeper roll his eyes in dismay. "Of course you do." The older man said as Lucius looked like he was somewhere between scoffing and pouting making Draco chuckle at his father's crazy antics. The shop keeper pulled a pink frilly set of robes out from one of the racks and handed it to Draco with a proud smile. "This just was flown in from France this morning. It is the latest style by a very well know wizarding designer." He said as both Draco and his father looked horrified. "You want to bloody dress my son up like a girl for his wedding?!" Lucius screeched in a shrill tone reminding the shop keeper and Draco a lot of Narcissa herself. Draco shook his head firmly and handed the robes back to the shop keeper. "Absolutely not! I am not dressing in THAT on the day of my wedding. I have to look absolutely perfect." He said in an even tone that surprised the shop keeper to no end. The older man sighed and placed the robes back on the rack before gesturing to the back storage room. "I'm going to go look for some more styles for you two. Please try and behave yourselves in my shop." He said as he eyed the two men who merely huffed at him. "Do whatever you must." Lucius drawled in a slightly annoyed tone before waving a hand dismissively in his direction and taking a seat in one of the many arm chairs scattered about the shop.

Draco leaned against one of the racks of robes and began to look bored as Lucius sighed tiredly. It had been a whirlwind of activity since Draco's engagement to the princess and it was taking its toll on both of them. Suddenly Eric Greengrass strode into the shop followed by his two daughters Astoria and Daphne. Both Draco and Lucius practically bristled at the sight of the other family and stood to greet them. "Lucius, what I have heard is an outrage! You must tell me, is it true that you have signed a marriage contract for Draco to wed the princess of the Fae?" He shouted as Lucius looked slightly taken a back for a moment and Draco's eyes narrowed in a hardened glare. "Of course it is. This engagement has been planned well before either my son or the princess was even born." Lucius stated calmly now fully regaining his cool demeanor. "Well I'll have you know that the arrangements you have already made for your son to marry my daughter Astoria will be honored to no matter what the circumstances! You promised us that Draco would accept her hand in marriage!" He growled as Draco looked up at his father in surprise and then looked over at Astoria in outrage. "I did no such thing." Lucius said in an even tone making the other man turn purple with rage and Astoria let out a huff of annoyance. "But you did, Lucius! The night of the winter ball over at your residence last year you proclaimed that Astoria would indeed marry your son. No contract was officially signed but we had your word which should mean something more than a flimsy piece of parchment!" He shouted as Lucius pursed his lips in distaste at the man. Draco had finally had enough. He stormed over to Astoria and sneered at her. "I would never marry such a wench. After all we all know you've been busying yourself with lesser wizards of the kind." He said in a hushed tone making Astoria and her sister gasp in shock. Astoria let out a shriek of anger and slapped Draco across the face making her father grin and Lucius draw his wand. "Don't you dare touch my son! Whatever you think I may have promised you is a lie and my son will never marry anyone else except the one he is intended for!" Lucius shouted back as Eric's eyes narrowed in pure hatred. "Your son will marry Astoria if it is the last thing I do. The ministry will hear about this Lucius." He growled lowly as Lucius scoffed and Draco let out another sneer in their direction. "Absolutely not. The contract between Draco and the princess is final and absolute. There is no way you can break it." He said as he regained his cool but still didn't lower his wand. "Just you wait and see." Eric said as he sneered at them just before the shop keeper exited the back room and came hurrying over to them. "That is enough gentlemen! I will have no wand drawing in my shop! Leave now or suffer the consequences." The shop keeper stated as he shooed Eric and the girls towards the door. Lucius and Draco stood tall and proud as Eric threw one last look over his shoulder before leaving out into the busy streets. Once he was gone, Lucius sighed and put his wand away much to the pleasure of the exhausted shop keeper.

"I'm going to have to call your mother and let her know of this….nuisance." Lucius said as he turned to Draco who looked quite put out at the moment. Draco nodded and turned to the shop keeper who was busy cleaning up the mess that they all had made. "Do you have a floo that we could use for a call?" He asked as the shop keeper turned and sighed before gesturing to the back room. "My office has one that you can use. Please be quick about it though." He said as both Draco and Lucius nodded and headed to the back room. As soon as they got Narcissa on the floo, Lucius told her about what had happened making the woman go several shades paler.

"There is nothing they can do to change the contract right?" Draco asked as he and his mother looked to his father in question. Lucius shrugged but shook his head firmly anyways. "I don't think so. At least not that I know of. But just to be sure I'll have some of our people look into it." He said calmly as Narcissa nodded but Draco stayed silent. "I'm not sure I like this." Draco said as both his parents nodded in understanding. "None of us do, love. But there's nothing we can do about it right now except go on with our plans." Narcissa said trying to placate her upset son. Draco shook his head and looked over at his mother with a pleading look. "Don't tell Ottie about this, mother. She's going to freak out. I can't have her freaking out today or any other day." He said as Narcissa looked unsure and Lucius regarded him carefully. "She needs to know, Draco. You can't leave a woman of her standing in the dark." His father said as Draco stilled but finally nodded his consent. "Fine. But if she needs me let me know." He said to his mother who nodded in understanding before saying goodbye to them both. Once the call was over, Lucius stood and gathered his cloak and cane before turning to his son who still stood at the fireplace staring deep into its ashy depths. "Come, Draco. We have places to be." Lucius said simply as Draco nodded before following his father to go about the rest of their day. Unknown to either of them, Ottaline was indeed not fine at all and a storm was brewing on the horizon and coming for them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Everbloom Chapter 8

A/N: Hey all my lovely favorite people! Shh don't tell the other readers of my other stories but you guys are my favorites. Lol But anyways, I know you all are expecting a smut scene sometime soon and trust me it will come but right now we gotta deal with the bratty Greengrass family and the mess they've caused. We'll get there. Trust me I'm looking forward to it. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

Narcissa nervously wrung her hands together as she watched her dear friends the Queen and Ottaline being raced into the Emergency ward of St. Mungo's Magical Hospital.

The Emergency Healers that had met them at the scene of Ottaline's fainting were unsure what had caused her to faint and how they were going to go about treating her at the Hospital.

Someone had suggested a reviving potion but the Queen was adamant that because of Ottaline's fae heritage, a reviving potion made by mortals wouldn't be anywhere close to strong enough for what she needed.

The Queen had told Narcissa to alert her husband and Draco of where they were and what had happened and that she would go about contacting the senior members of her court so they could work on getting a reviving potion strong enough that would wake the unconscious princess.

So Narcissa had stood in front of the floo and tried over and over again to reach her husband and son who were somewhere in Diagon Alley working on finding dress robes for the impending wedding that Narcissa wasn't even sure was going to happen at this point.

The Queen had told her to think positively and positive things would happen but Narcissa was a Slytherin through and through and knew better than to expect something that may be impossible.

The Greengrass family's claims to Draco taking Astoria's hand in marriage may or may not be true considering how drunk her husband usually got after drinking the finest firewhiskey that they often served at their annual balls.

And if Lucius had indeed spoken the words to the Greengrasses about Astoria and Draco, there would possibly be some record of it at the Ministry that they could refer back to.

How long it would take to sift through the registered engagement signatures of all the witches and wizards in London she didn't know.

But she hoped that it would buy them enough time to deal with the situation before Ottaline and Draco's marriage fell apart before it even happened.

A few miles away from the Hospital, Lucius had just been magically paged by his office in central London saying that his wife had left an urgent message for him at his floo making him groan in annoyance.

"I'll be right back, Draco. Wait here please while I see what your mother wants."

He said begrudgingly as Draco nodded and went back to admiring himself in his new robes that had cost thousands of galleons each.

A few minutes later, Lucius apparated into the room and grabbed him by the shoulders firmly to look into his worried eyes.

"It's Ottaline. Narcissa and her mother told her about the Greengrasses. She's fainted and has seemed to put herself in some sort of magically induced coma. They're all at the Hospital now. They said that its urgent that we make our way there now."

He said as Draco's eyes widened in shock before he pushed his father away and apparated himself to the receiving hall of the Hospital and directly marched up to the witch that sat behind the front desk with a determined look.

"Excuse me but my fiancé Princess Ottaline Mezereti of the Fae has just been escorted here by my mother and The Queen herself. I need you to take me to them immediately."

He said as the witch eyed him through her round spectacles.

She nodded and stood to come join him around on the other side of the desk while holding a scroll that glowed and pulsed in her hands.

"That's correct, Lord Malfoy. The Princess was admitted to the Magical Coma Ward about half an hour ago. They are unsure of her diagnosis or her preferred treatment at this time. If you will please follow me, I'll see to it that your father and you find your way to them quickly."

She said as Draco glanced behind them to see that his father was standing back a bit looking as stoic and serious as usual. His father gave one nod of approval and Draco gestured for the witch to lead the way.

It was several minutes that they walked through the twists and turns that made up the maze of hallways of the different wards of the hospital until they finally found themselves entering the Magical Coma Ward.

Draco nervously looked around as he followed after the witch eager to see what condition his beloved fiancé of not even two days was in.

The witch led them to a large private waiting room that it appeared that his mother was waiting all alone in.

"This is our private lounge waiting room for our most esteemed patient's families. Please wait here while I go ask the Healers about your fiance's diagnosis and treatment."

The witch said as Draco and his father nodded before going over to where his mother sat on a chaise lounge crying into a small handkerchief.

"Oh Draco, Lucius! It was terrible! She was alright one moment and then she just bloody fainted. Both her mother and I tried to revive her but to no avail.

We called the Emergency Healers immediately and they brought her here to be treated. They're not even sure how they can treat her in the state that she's put herself in.

Apparently, she's sent herself into some magical type of coma that's heavily guarded by her fae magic. Not even the Queen recognizes its magical signature meaning that we're going into rather uncharted magical territories here."

Narcissa sobbed as Lucius held out his arms to her and she went into them without hesitation.

Draco dropped down onto the edge of the lounge with a loud thump making both his parents turn to him in concern.

"They don't know what's wrong with her and they don't know how to treat her do they?"

He said to himself as he looked up at his parents with the most broken look they had even seen.

Narcissa continued to shed a whole new onslaught of tears into Lucius's shoulder as he nodded grimly at his son who ducked his own head in sadness.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get married if she's in some sort of bloody coma?"

Draco asked himself quietly making both Lucius and Narcissa's hearts clench in pain for their son who appeared to be in the worst agony of his life.

"I'm not sure, son. But we'll figure out something."

Lucius said carefully hoping to not aggravate him further and cause him more unnecessary pain.

"I want to see her."

Draco said as Lucius leaned closer, not catching what he said.

"I want to see her, Father."

Draco said a bit more loudly this time but only was answered with Narcissa shaking her head at him through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Draco darling. They won't let anyone in to see her. They say that she's in too fragile a state to have visitors at the moment."

Narcissa cried making Draco's eyes narrow in anger at her words.

"I want to see her and I want to see her now."

He demanded loudly as he shot up from his seat and stalked towards the door of the waiting room.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged nervous and devastated looks as they watched him struggle with the many emotions that he was having about his fiance's current state of health.

It was just then that the door swung open and the witch from the front desk followed by several Healers came into the room marching past Draco and heading towards his parents.

Draco followed them and pointed a finger in their direction practically frothing at the mouth with anger.

"I want to see my damn fiancé and I want to see her right now. I don't give a shit about what state she's in. She needs me and I need her so let's bloody go already."

He gritted out making the head Healer look at him in surprise.

The other Healers looked aghast at his obvious anger towards them but the head Healer seemed to be debating something back and forth silently in his mind as he studied the young blonde.

Finally, he shocked everyone in the room when he nodded and stepped aside so Draco could pass through the door.

"Certainly, Lord Malfoy. I'm sure it would be a great comfort to her to have you near no matter what state she is in."

He said gently as the other Healers started to argue with him but he held up a hand to silence the entire room as Draco quickly made his way out of the room and into the private bays of the ward searching for the one girl who it would utterly kill him to lose.

His magic pulsed and came to life as he felt her nearby, only a few feet away.

He didn't know how he knew but he knew that she was close and it made him quicken his pace as he searched all the beds for signs of his love.

It was then that he spotted her.

At least six different Healers were surrounding the small bed that she lay in and he raced over to them startling everyone in the room.

"Move. Out of my way."

He cried as they moved so he could come to the edge of her bed.

It was then that he truly got a look at his little fiancé in the poor state that she had put herself in.

"Oh Ottie…"

He gasped as he took in her deathly pale appearance and sunken in features.

It seemed that her magic had all but died since he last saw her.

But he knew that that couldn't be the case because the magical monitors that told of her magical signature were still active and beeping as loudly as ever.

One of the Healers went over to the machines and waved his wand over the screen making it pulse for a moment before it faded into thin air.

"It seems that she improves when he is near. Let him stay. He is vital to her progression into a conscious state."

He murmured as shocked sounds came from everyone in the ward.

Draco couldn't care less about what the damn Healers had to say as he crossed the threshold of her bed and laid down beside her to take her gently into his arms.

The Healers around him protested but he shot them a deadly glare making them all scatter to different parts of the ward.

The Healer that said he could stay gave him a small smile and he nodded his thanks before the man left him and his sickly fiancé alone for the first time since the night before.

"Ottie. Ottaline. If you can hear me, please do something. Say something. I need to know you're still with me."

He whispered into her ear and was saddened by her lack of response to his sweet words.

He tightened his grip on her and laid back against the hard pillows of the hospital bed.

If she wasn't going to move from this spot then he sure as hell wouldn't either.

Wherever she was he would go.

He silently cast the unbreakable vow so it wrapped around both of them sealing them into a promise with his words that no one in this world or the next would be able to break.


	9. Chapter 9

Everbloom Chapter 9

A/N: Yes my loves! Another chapter just for you! Straight outta the oven. Here it goes. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

Ottaline's eyes blinked open and she found herself lying on something cold, somewhere cold and as she looked around at her new surroundings she saw that she was no longer in the restaurant with her mother and Cissa but in a completely dark room that felt claustrophobic and tight to her making shivers run down her spine.

Groggily she lifted herself into a sitting position and let out a scream of surprise when the room began to pulse wildly with bright colors and patterns and she had to shield her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded in the process.

Then she heard a voice that she had sworn she would never hear again.

"It's alright, Ottie love. You're safe now."

The voice of her father said and tears sprang from her eyes when she shakily lowered her hands to see him standing there before her just as he did the last time she had seen him.

"Daddy…"

She cried out as she leapt off the ground and into his arms.

He looked, felt and sounded the same as he last did when he was alive and the tears continued to flow in small rivers down her pale cheeks when he brushed his hands lovingly through her long hair.

"I thought you were dead. Mummy told me you were gone forever."

She sobbed as her father pulled back to look into her bright pink eyes that shone with tears.

He tilted her head from side to side admiring how much she had grown since the last time he had seen her.

His deep violet eyes that were almost an exact cross between her mother's and her own studied her with a look that she knew all too well.

"I'm sorry that I worried you little love. Indeed I did pass on from the mortal world into a world that is all our own. Where you are now is an in between of sorts between the mortal world and the world of the Faes. You were sent here automatically for your own protection when the security measures that your mother and I had put into place were breached."

Ottaline's eyes widened as she loosened her grip on her father and started to look around at the pulsing, colorful space that looked like one massive room that they were standing in the middle of.

"The world of the Fae? What do you mean, daddy?"

She asked as a look of confusion washed over her features making her father smile in amusement at how little she really knew of their kind and world as a whole.

"Yes, little love. Our world that our kind solely exist in. The fact that your mother and I took you from our world when you were quite young didn't come without it's lasting consequences I'm afraid."

He murmured as his eyes scanned the blank walls of the room.

Ottaline tilted her head to the side in a questioning look and waited for him to elaborate further.

And indeed he did.

Much to her surprise.

"You see darling, when you were quite young your mother and I left our own realm and abandoned our kingdom to travel to the mortal world to take up residence so you would be safe and far away from some of our kind that were….less than enthusiastic about you one day taking the throne with a mere mortal husband as their king.

Your mother and I still ruled remotely from the mortal realm but even our connection to our world was losing it's strength over the years that we spent raising you.

It was inevitable that one of us would have to pay the price for our grievances. I volunteered so your mother could remain in the mortal realm with you without consequence."

He said as Ottaline finally got what he was trying to say.

"You had to die in order for mother and I to live?!"

She practically shrieked making him nod in grim confirmation.

"Yes love I'm afraid so. It was the least I could do though. Your mother and I had spent our entire lives waiting thousands of years to have a child of your standing. The others, I'm afraid weren't up to suitable standard for ascension to the throne."

He said making Ottaline's eyes practically pop out of her head.

"I have SIBLINGS?! And you and mother never TOLD me?! Why the flying fuck wouldn't I get to know that small important fact?!"

She cried out in anger as her father tsked at her and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"It was not an important fact. You seem to forget that our ways in our own realm are quite different than the land of the mortals. We do not hold our offspring to such high esteem as mortals do. It was your mother that started that practice with you. Although us Fae are meant to care for our young, it not always required. Your older siblings did not meet the standards that were needed for them to become royal in our world. They had to be cast out in order to make room for the one that would."

He said as he looked down at her intently.

Ottaline was about to fall apart at the seams as she sputtered opening and closing her mouth much like a fish without water.

"You mean me don't you?! It was me who was meant to ascend to the throne and made it so my own siblings had to be cast out?"

She said in a shaky voice making the king look down at his daughter with a disapproving look.

"Of course you are. You are your mother and I's pride and joy. It was known from the very day that you were born that you would be the chosen one. The others ceased to matter the moment you arrived."

He explained as if talking to a small child.

Ottaline was too busy wondering who her siblings were to care about his idiotic tone.

"I can't believe you….You lied to me…"

She cried out as she backed away from him slowly making the king only quirk an eyebrow at his daughter's somewhat dramatic antics.

"We did no such thing, daughter. We merely were waiting until the right time to disclose such information. It wasn't nearly as important as news of your engagement to the Malfoy heir. The fact that the boy has enough magic in him to kill off the entire wizarding world if he wanted to made him a prime candidate for your hand in marriage. Your mother and I were quite pleased when his parents accepted our gracious proposal.

However….there has been some….problems with the engagement thus far. Apparently, another mortal family claims that Draco offered to marry the heir to their fortune. Because of this, you were automatically sent here as your magic's last line of defense against the intruder that has breached your marriage contract.

Until the issue is resolved, I'm afraid you are to remain here which I do apologize for. No daughter of mine deserves to be in this utter state of misery for any length of time."

The king said sincerely as he looked down into the shocked expression of his favorite daughter.

"I….am stuck here?"

Ottaline breathed out as the king nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. I'm afraid you are for the time being so you might as well get comfortable. I shall make sure that food and other necessities are sent here to you while you wait out the arrangements that are being made to counteract the breach in the contract. I'm also afraid that it is time that I leave you for now. I don't know when we shall meet again, but know this daughter of mine. You are loved and your mother and I have the utmost respect for you forever and always."

He said as Ottaline watched the figure of her father slowly fade into nothing leaving her alone in her state of misery once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Everbloom Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again for like the third time tonight lovelies! Yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you all love it as much as I do. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

It had been three long weeks since Draco's new fiancé and mate Ottaline had gone into a magical coma that no one seemed to know how to wake her from.

True to his word the night she had gone into it, he had stayed by her side the entire time never once leaving her.

His father, mother and The Queen had been by to see them every single day and had offered small words of encouragement.

But that wasn't what Draco needed.

He needed his mate.

His fiancé.

The one that was destined just for him.

The strange thing was, The Queen and the other court members of the Fae couldn't determine the exact magical signature that was holding Ottaline hostage within herself, but Draco could.

He could feel her just beneath the surface, her magic crying out for his own.

He could practically hear her thoughts, feel her feelings as she stayed the same day after day.

Their wedding date was fast approaching and everyone thought it was looking rather grim at this point.

But Draco knew he couldn't lose hope.

After all, he was the only one who knew where she was.

Just beneath the surface, waiting to be found.

He found himself talking to her and whispering sweet words and devotions of his love to her every single day as they lay side by side.

And every night when the Healers and mediwitch's left them alone, he wrapped her in him arms so tight that he was sure she could feel it wherever she was.

Three long weeks without her.

He had managed to last this long, but he could feel himself fading slightly, his magic growing weak and restless trying desperately to reach her own.

All he could hope for was that she could find a way out of herself and bring herself back to him from wherever she had lost her way.

Today was a day just like any other to Draco as he woke up with the early morning sunlight and yawned sleepily before turning over to give his fiancé a sweet kiss on the cheek reminding her that he was still here.

He would always be here.

They would be here together.

Forever if need be.

He knew he could never leave her side.

He had vowed to her himself that very pledge.

And if it was one thing he knew of Malfoy men, was they always kept their word.

A small knock sounded on the door and he called a quiet come in, almost as if Ottaline was asleep and he was afraid to wake her.

A mediwitch popped in and gave him a pitying smile as she went about her daily tasks of monitoring their daily magical signatures.

Yes, that was right.

The Hospital was now monitoring both their signatures in favor of finding some way to link their magic together as mates to bring her home once and for all.

"How is she today?"

He asked tiredly as he propped his head up with his hand and looked up at the mediwitch knowingly.

The mediwitch smiled politely and pointed to the magical screen that read off her magic's measurements.

"As you can tell, Lord Malfoy she's doing quite well. Same as always, I suppose. But I'm sure you already knew that."

She said almost a bit too kindly for his liking.

He smiled the fakest smile he could muster and nodded a small thanks to her as she left them alone once again.

His fake smile dropped as soon as she left the room and he turned to whisper in his fiancé's ear about his daily thoughts and opinions.

"Well she was rather kind, I suppose. Of course I know you're doing well. I can look at you and see that. I also know exactly where you are, my love. You're right here. Just waiting to come out and see me, I just know it."

He whispered to her as he placed his hand gently over her heart.

He could feel it beating strongly beneath his fingers and his magic reached out desperately trying to stroke and caress her own.

He longed to feel her once again.

The soft caresses of her fingers and the loving touch of her lips against his own.

He sighed heavily as he watched her breath in and out and her chest rise and fall with every breath and beat of her heart.

It had been a long time since he had heard her sweet voice even though sometimes he swore he still could, somewhere deep within his mind calling out to him to save her and their love forever.

But as the day wore on, he found that he still got up and did the same routine.

Wake up, get showered, get dressed, eat, lay there some more, eat, put up with Healers, see family and eat again before a shower and bed.

But today he didn't realize was going to be very different.

He had just finished pulling his dark green long sleeved shirt over his head when the door to their room burst wide open startling him almost off his feet.

His mother, father, Blaise, Theo, The Queen, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room making it crowded and tight.

"What the bloody hell?!"

He exclaimed as he looked around at everyone who was oogling his fiancé and trying hard not to stare at his messy appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

Kingsley began but Draco held up a hand and then pointed to his father who gave him a chipper smirk and waved.

"No sir, that is Mr. Malfoy. I am Draco. Now on with it. What are you all here to bloody bother us about?"

He said in a rather tired tone making them all look at him with varying degrees of concern.

Hermione's gaze was locked on his fiancé like she was trying and failing to figure out some sort of puzzle, Harry and Ron were trying to look anywhere but at either Draco or the girl who lay almost dead in the bed behind him, Kingsley looked straight at Draco politely making sure to keep his eyes on him at all times, and his parents and his fiancé's mother opted to blatantly look around the room as if it was a museum of some interest.

"I mean, Draco. My apologizes. I am so used to dealing with your father it is hard to tell you apart sometimes."

Kingsley said in a polite tone that struck Draco the wrong way as he and his father shared a withering look.

"What is it, Minister? I heard you were elected now that the old Barty is gone for good."

He said in a rather sarcastic tone making his mother quirk an eyebrow at him, Harry and Ron trying to disguise their snorts of laughter as coughs, Hermione to roll her eyes and Kingsley, his father and the Queen to remain unphased by his icy demeanor.

"Draco we come to you today with a solution to the problem that has devastated you and your family these past weeks.

I took the liberty of asking Hermione to research some things about your fiance's culture as a Fae and also the history of her people.

The Queen was gracious enough to lend us her library on the subject of her people and her rulings.

It has been quite useful I think in determining where to go from here."

He said as evenly as possible knowing that any minute Draco could explode like a wild animal that had been couped up for too long.

Hermione had been researching the bond between the destined princess of the Fae and her beloved mate who shared equal and dangerous powers that matched her own.

Everyone in the room had been made aware of Draco's high potency of magic that ran through his veins which his parents and the Queen were neither surprised nor shocked at.

Apparently they had remained mum on the subject for quite some time.

Hermione stepped forward making Draco take an involuntary step back towards his fiancé unconsciously moving to block her from any harm.

The curly haired witch held out her hands in a surrender motion watching as Draco's shoulders heaved up and down as his breath began uneven and ragged.

"Draco I know that your magic is very, very strong and that at any minute you could destroy us all if you so wished, but I have to ask that you refrain from doing so in order to protect yourself, your fiancé and last but not least all of us who are trying to help you both."

She said calmly making Draco wonder where she had learned the art of peaceful negotiating.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair before gently taking his fiancé's limp hand in his own and stroking his fingers lightly over her knuckles.

"How can you, Potter and Weasel possibly help me, Granger when I can't even bloody help her myself?"

He asked as pain tinged his voice making Hermione's heart go out to him.

She nodded slowly in understanding, still holding her hands up in a surrender as she slowly took steps towards him.

"I know that you must think we're crazy trying to help after all you've done yourself. Not even Ottaline's mother fully knew the extent of what we're dealing with. But now we do and now we can help you both."

She said as she looked at him hoping that he wasn't too far gone already to continue understanding her.

Draco stared down the curly haired witch before looking between each person that stood in the room with her.

He knew none of them were there to harm either him or Ottaline but his Fae side that was nearly molded with his mate's own soul still felt the need to care and protect her at all costs.

He held up his hand that wasn't holding Ottaline's silently telling her to not make a move any further making Hermione glance back nervously at the others who waited to see what his response would be.

"I understand what you're saying, Granger. But how can I be sure that these really are your intentions? After all, you and your band of golden hero friends were on the bloody opposite side of the war from me and my family."

He stated as a dark expression came over everyone's features that stood in the room.

Hermione sighed heavily and lowered her hands before muttering "screw it" under her breath and rushing over to wrap her arms tightly around the startled blonde.

Draco had no time to react as he dropped Ottaline's hand onto the bed sheets and caught Hermione in his arms as she hit him square in the chest.

"What the?"

He started but was silenced when he heard the curly haired witch's voice speak from within his arms.

"I know the pain you feel Draco. My own bloody parents were taken from me because of a spell I did to protect them while we were at war. When I went to reverse it, they were too far gone to be saved. To this day, I will always regret what I have done and maybe, just maybe by helping you I can fulfill some type of redemption from the damning circumstances that I've landed my ass in."

She said as raw honesty leaked out of her quiet tone.

Draco was stunned at her words and found himself clutching tightly to her, showing affection to a witch that was once his enemy, treating her almost as he did his own mate.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I had no idea."

He rasped out as he too became emotional at the sight of the broken witch in his arms.

Hermione's head slowly lifted from where it lay on his chest and he saw that tears were shining brightly in her eyes as she gave him a small, sad smile.

"So am I, Draco. Now will you bloody stop being an idiot and let us help you save her?"

She said as she nodded towards his mate.

There was a pause for a moment before he slowly nodded making everyone in the room burst into celebration.

Hermione clung to his lithe figure tightly and he found himself clinging to her right back as he rocked her to and fro in his arms.

He found a certain sense of comradery in his former enemy and when he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that both Harry and Ron were smiling back at him with tears of their own in their eyes.

"Alright then. Let's get to it."

Hermione said over the ruckus that had started in the room.

Draco nodded and freed her from his grasp and stepped aside so his mate's healing could finally begin.


End file.
